


【洋农/橘农】玩物

by mamalland



Series: 弄农系列 [3]
Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: 大佬情人/宠物/病娇/病弱农





	【洋农/橘农】玩物

1  
林彦俊从杀手转行做保镖，实在是被逼无奈。

尤长靖在加密电邮里通知他，上一单雇主凉了，道上疯传是林彦俊收了钱做两手买卖，他的名声也跟着被丢在市中心步行街上的尸块一起凉透了。  
有人出大价钱雇林彦俊去做保镖，一向只会站在枪口后扣扳机的人，突然要成为站在枪口前面挡枪子儿的，林彦俊觉得很不妥。  
辗转通过尤长靖找到他并提供了这份工作的，正是先前他暗杀未遂的黑道大佬。更不妥了。

不需要你挡枪。尤长靖安然解释，这份工作有点特别。你只需要及时阻止别人冲上去送命就好了。

2  
尤长靖提到的那个别人就是陈立农。林彦俊对这名字有些印象。

暗杀K组话事人那会儿，他在两条街外的办公楼天台架了四倍镜，原以为万事俱备，哪里料到会被人注意到反光，连开三枪都没能狙中。  
意识到位置暴露，林彦俊收枪下楼。负责接应的林超泽及时开车赶到，然而林彦俊刚从大楼出口冒头便是几声枪响。一身黑衣的年轻人稳稳地连开几枪，最后一颗子弹擦着林彦俊的太阳穴飞过，硬生生将他重新逼回了楼栋里。  
幸而林超泽带了烟雾弹，林彦俊趁着那人丢失视野的时机几步窜进车里。子弹尾随着他的脚步声后发而至，黑衣人不要命似的站在车头前换弹夹接着开枪。  
林超泽轰大油门，临近相撞时那人才终于放弃，飞身扑向一旁之前，他在一片烟雾中同林彦俊对视了一眼。  
那眼神很冷，是没有温度的，不像人的眼神，更不像望着人的眼神。

在陈立农眼中，除木子洋以外的人或事，只怕都是死物。

3  
林彦俊人模人样地去K组入职报到，宅子里管事的领着他去门厅。  
门口站着黑衣大汉收缴枪械，林彦俊抓住那人的手腕一拧，大汉疼得脸色泛青，管事的眉毛一皱说算了，让他进去吧，农少爷在，闹不出乱子。  
林彦俊便人模人样又大摇大摆地接着往里走。

门厅铺了白色的长毛地毯，木子洋正翘着二郎腿坐在两层楼高的水晶吊灯下头看报表。有人靠着木子洋的小腿坐在地上玩手机，林彦俊心领神会地脱了鞋，走近几步后看清了那人的一双下垂眼。  
陈立农当真像个小少爷，黑色齐刘海温顺覆着额头，乖巧的下垂眼里没有半分初见时的戾气或寒意。他无骨似的靠在木子洋膝头，仿佛日光下慵懒休憩的猫。  
木子洋抬起眼说了声到了？  
林彦俊没来得及答话，陈立农像脱弦的箭，一晃眼便到了他面前。两人近身过了几手，陈立农搏击的角度很刁钻，速度快得惊人，林彦俊膝弯一疼，反射性弯腰的片刻便被抽走了枪。  
陈立农不止抽走了林彦俊的枪，他退去茶几边，手下不停，十几秒便将那把p226给拆了。  
完事了，陈立农向后一跃满足地将自己丢进了大沙发里，他朝着木子洋眼睛弯弯地笑，然而人家忙着看报表没空搭理，陈立农便转过头对林彦俊笑。  
笑得还挺甜。  
林彦俊不由腹诽，没空心疼自己的装备，更没空意识到这样的毫无芥蒂和心无城府其实是有点不对劲的。

4  
林彦俊很快就意识到了那股微妙的不对劲。不等旁人提点他就弄明白了不对劲的所在。  
K组的农少爷是个小傻子。

木子洋说，这是你的保镖，以后要和他同进同出，有什么事了不要冲得那么快，等等人家。  
陈立农很瞧不上林彦俊这等手下败将，闻言嘟起嘴一脸委屈：痒痒……  
木子洋很果断：没得商量。

没得商量的当天晚上，林彦俊半夜睡觉，梦间感到脸颊湿热，反应了一会儿才察觉出生人的气息。  
他一个激灵醒了，陈立农正跪在他的床头，两人在黑暗中对视了一眼，陈立农的眼睛很亮，像盛着月光的猫眼。他理所当然地眨巴眼睛，探脑袋过去又在林彦俊脸上舔了一口。  
林彦俊一脑袋问号，你什么时候进来的？  
心里还有一丝后怕，他根本没有听出陈立农进门的脚步声，如果换了仇家，自己已经死了八百次了。  
陈立农舔舔他的脸颊，舔舔他的唇角，舔舔他的下巴和脖颈，林彦俊的冷汗变成了湿热的涎液。  
陈立农附在他的耳畔答非所问：不讨厌。  
什么？  
林彦俊想用手拨开他，结果手掌贴过去，陈立农却误以为他想摸脑袋，低着头温顺地用发顶在林彦俊掌心蹭了蹭。  
陈立农打了个哈欠，在床侧趴下了。林彦俊想这不是猫，是亦步亦趋粘人的奶狗吧。  
陈立农打定了主意要和林彦俊睡一间房，他原本睡地上，在林彦俊一句太凉后乖乖上了床。  
陈立农蜷着身的睡姿像心智不足的小孩子，却比小孩子规矩，一整晚似乎都没有翻动。

5  
林彦俊在风言风语传起来之前对木子洋说了陈立农和自己一起睡的事。

木子洋正懒洋洋地靠在床头看书，陈立农真像条不谙世事又忠心耿耿的狗，他跪着趴在床头，木子洋偶尔喂他一块巧克力，弯弯的下垂眼里便仿佛要因为喜悦和满足而流光溢彩。  
我知道，弄弄告诉我了。木子洋揉揉男孩子黑色的头发，低下头说话时声音柔得像要滴下蜜糖，乖。  
陈立农抓住他的手，抓得很用力，木子洋皱了眉他却没有察觉。他将木子洋沾着巧克力的几根指尖放进嘴里，很认真地吮吸，舌尖不放过任何一丝甜。  
然而单纯的吮吸却在木子洋微勾手指抽送后变了味道。林彦俊瞧见陈立农眼角微亮的水光，心下感到几丝不适。  
陈立农被调教得很好，涎液淌了一会儿，腰身就软了，整个人靠去木子洋怀里，像要化作一摊春水。  
林彦俊很识趣：我先出去？  
木子洋抽出手，似乎想说不用，然而陈立农不知餍足，追着他的手，粉嫩的舌在指缝间虔诚地舔舐着。  
木子洋叹了叹：出去吧。

林彦俊转身出门。即将关起的门扇缝隙里，他瞧见陈立农被抓着后颈往下按。  
可想而知的事情，林彦俊背过了身，不想看。

6  
K组的生意做得很大，外头是非很多，这家赌场今天被砸了，那头血拼又闹出人命官司，然而暴风眼中心却总是安逸静好。  
许多人以为农少爷是养在温室里的小花，性子温顺，眼神纯净得不像话。  
很不像话。林彦俊就从来不敢这么以为。

木子洋说陈立农吃过很多苦。吃得苦多了，便愈发嗜甜，知道怕。  
木子洋在窗边踱着步打公务电话时，陈立农便光着脚跟在他身后走来又走去，踩着木子洋变换着的影子，像个粘人的小尾巴。  
电话打了很久，木子洋挂了电话，瞧见陈立农大冬天里在冰凉凉的木地板上踩了半天的赤脚不由皱眉。他牵着人去沙发坐下，半跪在地上捧起陈立农的脚，掌心捂着轻揉，帮他回升温度。  
冷吗？木子洋问，陈立农摇摇头。  
木子洋轻挠他的脚底板：痒不痒？  
陈立农蹙起眉，不太听得懂的模样，还是摇头。

陈立农早些年遭过绑架，失踪半年，被折磨得很惨。  
那些人注射进他体内的药物太多，神经阻断出了毛病，陈立农的触觉便几近丧失了。冷了热了，痒了疼了，通常都是没什么反应的。  
曾经通透又亲善的小机灵鬼，吃透了苦，就只剩下一具残破的，空荡荡的躯壳，仿佛风吹过便要呜咽作响。

林彦俊想起陈立农在几根手指抠弄下热汗淋漓的模样，感到这样的说法有些不对头。  
宅子里管事的老管家不愿多说，只是摇着头叹息，骂那些人不是东西，没有人性，禽兽也不如。  
林彦俊隐约着也就明白了。雨夜里鬼魅般回来的不是一个人，是木子洋的宠物，更是个不能再好用的玩物。

7  
林彦俊尝试教导一只小宠物通人性，看似很有成效。  
他告诉陈立农，痛觉是人类进化过程中形成的一种自我保护机制，不会痛的人是很脆弱危险的。  
言下之意，他再敏捷再能打，还是得跟在自己后头受保护。  
陈立农一脸认真地点头，在林彦俊喂他巧克力时欢喜得像是得了最好的奖赏。  
至于那人稀里糊涂在讲些什么，他自然是不关心的。

8  
许多人，包括林彦俊，明面上称呼陈立农作农少爷，心下却认得很清楚，他是木子洋豢养着的宠物，一条狗。  
狗天性忠诚，永远热爱，绝不背叛。而当遇了什么事，他还咬人，利爪和尖牙比修罗更恐怖。

林彦俊名义上终究是陈立农的保镖，有人要杀木子洋，他不急着扑上去挡枪。  
K组黑衣墨镜的大汉们熙攘作一团时，他甚至不无恶意地想，打中了打死了也不错，那样他就带着小狼狗出门散步，一去不回头。  
木子洋被打穿了手臂，动脉血管破了，满目的血，烧红了陈立农的眼睛。没等林彦俊反应过来，他已经跨上一辆机车冲了出去。  
不论是平日里林彦俊的教导，还是木子洋的叮嘱，在狂飙的肾上腺素作用下都毫无用处了。  
陈立农驾着机车尾随杀手冲上了高架，他连开几枪，打中了接应轿车的排气管。轿车颠簸着减了速，陈立农见机跟上，并排后利落地朝驾驶舱继续开枪。  
林彦俊赶到时轿车已经翻在了路中间，陈立农的机车被撞得掉下了高架，人还在，只是一只手臂以怪异的角度外翻着，明显得折了。  
陈立农不知道疼，只面无表情站在翻倒的轿车边朝里面的尸体开枪，直到把身上带着的三只弹夹都打空了。  
林彦俊绕去他身侧朝车窗内看了一眼，杀手和司机的脑袋都被轰得稀烂，仪表盘和车厢壁被飞溅的血肉染得满目红白。  
林彦俊掏出张餐巾纸随手一抹，算是留了DNA做线索。  
他牵着还在微微打着颤的人往回走，陈立农脚下一绊，幸而林彦俊扶着才不至于在潇洒过后平地一摔。  
彦俊……陈立农难得叫他的名字，平日里都是小橘，小橘这么喊的。  
林彦俊转过脸，便瞧见陈立农低头在黑色卫衣的腰间按了按，翻起手后掌面上一片血渍。他眨眨眼，眼神涣散着倒进了林彦俊怀里。  
艹。  
林彦俊抱着人，触手摸到一把濡湿，泛着腥气。陈立农的血已经快把卫衣浸透了。

9  
陈立农在重症监护室躺了一星期，就被接回了宅子。  
他骨折的手臂打了石膏，腹上的伤口总不见好，低烧反反复复，烧得整个人昏沉。  
陈立农不愿意整日闷在房间里，木子洋就托人搞了台轮椅，林彦俊有时候推他去花园里喂喂鱼，逗逗K组散养的流浪猫狗。  
叫做大花的一只狗和陈立农很亲，仿佛是通人性的。  
林彦俊戴着耳机坐在池塘边玩手机。陈立农逗弄着大花，被舔了手，觉出湿湿热热的痒意来。 林彦俊抬起头，就瞧见陈立农按着额角在发颤，他走近，陈立农满额的汗意，白着脸说不舒服，要回去。  
大花追着他们走了一段。他亲昵地去用脑袋顶陈立农的裤脚，陈立农像突然有些怕，缩着腿避开了。  
   
10  
陈立农回去没多久就发起了高烧。  
木子洋找来医生，说是受了凉，久不愈合的枪伤又并发了炎症，不好办。  
医生提出要挂抗生素，木子洋不同意。这么耗了几天，即便感觉缺失，陈立农也烧到连动一动的力气都没有了。  
林彦俊守着人，心情愈发焦灼。陈立农的嘴唇裂了皮，林彦俊不时用棉棒帮他润一润，想撤开手时忽而被抓住了腕子。陈立农睁开了眼，高热里的两颗黑眼珠灼灼发亮，像拨开阴翳后的晴，突然便通透了。  
农农？林彦俊试探着叫他。  
陈立农不言语，手上的力气却很大，越抓越紧，林彦俊的腕骨几乎要咯咯作响。林彦俊嘶着气尝试挣脱时，陈立农急喘一声突然开始落泪。  
林彦俊还没见过他哭，这么哭起来，哽咽着，喘着，仿佛要把余下的半条命都哭没了。监视着陈立农心率的机器很快鸣叫起来，林彦俊蹙着眉从陈立农的紧攥里挣出手，按了急救铃。

木子洋站在门口抽烟，瞧着医生和护士给仍在挣扎的陈立农注射镇定剂。  
林彦俊沉着脸走近的时候，木子洋按熄了烟，对他手背上一道长长的红痕扬了扬下巴：怎么弄的？  
林彦俊低头，看到血色才觉出痛来。是被陈立农的指甲划的。  
陈立农被甩开手时，仿佛整个人被甩进了深渊，满眼的绝望和恐慌。他嘴唇动一动，吐出的字眼没有声息，林彦俊却认得出来。  
木子洋。那样的神色，叫的比起是情人，更像仇人。  
林彦俊在木子洋的问话里扯了扯嘴角：自己摔的。

11  
陈立农在好长一段时间里被强行要求呆在房间，每天挂盐水和抗生素。配药师在药水里加了镇定成分，陈立农耐药性强，剂量便跟着增大。  
他醒着的时间不多。木子洋总也不来看望，陈立农却不像之前那么嘟着嘴撒娇要他的痒痒了。  
陈立农的高烧退了，炎症却持续了很久不消。  
林彦俊觉出不对，找尤长靖去调查陈立农的就医记录和体检报告。资料发进了他的邮箱里，尤长靖表示雇来的黑客手里还有更多资料，但对方说风险太高，要加钱。  
加。林彦俊言简意赅。  
陈立农的的检查结果很不好，血象高，血小板数目却低得吓人。一个普通枪伤，拖到臂上的石膏都拆了还不见好。

陈立农精神好了点，林彦俊如常推他去花园散步。他在陈立农喂食几条猫狗时去另一头的小道上接电话。  
尤长靖说还有另一份K组私人病院的报告转发进他的邮箱，资料加了密，破解花了些时间。  
几分钟后挂断电话，林彦俊一回头，陈立农就站在他背后，脸上唇上都没有血色，像白日下的孤魂。林彦俊被他扯着衣角拖回池塘边，远远就瞧见大花死气沉沉横躺在地上。  
陈立农给狗喂了巧克力，地上一滩咖色的呕吐物，大花后腿蹬直了，一动不动。  
林彦俊找了人处理污秽和尸体，陈立农跟着他回宅子，进门时打着颤，将口袋里余下的半盒巧克力统统丢去了垃圾桶。

12  
木子洋说：弄弄把最喜欢的东西送给大花，他却不珍惜。是大花不好，坏大花。  
陈立农像过去那般，乖巧地低头坐在沙发边的地上，脑袋软软枕着木子洋的膝头。  
木子洋说的总是对的，陈立农就眉眼弯弯地跟着念，坏大花。  
童言稚语，一派天真。但林彦俊远远望着，却总觉得那双下垂眼中的神采，与过去并不相同了。

林彦俊看了尤长靖新发的报告。  
陈立农早些年受了那些折磨，脏器在药物作用下受了损，之后又要维持着他搏命和抵死的缠绵，负担更是重。只是他的感觉缺失，对病痛全然没有体会。  
这一次受伤，木子洋找人给陈立农挂了那么多抗生素，无非是拆东墙补西墙。炎症痊愈了，全面衰竭的脏器却救不回来了。  
陈立农活不长了。

木子洋找人把大花的尸体制成了标本。掏了心，挖了肺，没心没肺的死物反而栩栩如生。  
陈立农总在林彦俊房里过夜，标本就被挂在了林彦俊的卧室墙上。每天早上睡眼朦胧坐起身，总能瞧见毛茸茸的死狗眼神清亮，永远带笑。  
陈立农无聊的时候，会去摸摸大花的脑袋，和死物磨着鼻子说悄悄话。  
他在林彦俊的毛骨悚然里回过头，仍是笑着的，但是黢黑瞳仁里是冷的，没有笑意。  
陈立农说，彦俊，你看我们像不像？  
小傻子农少爷，和被做成了标本的大花，说到底是没有太大区别的。  
   
13  
陈立农急性胃出血，闹出的阵仗很大。  
林彦俊背着他冲出去时，陈立农还在小口小口地吐着血，粘稠泛腥的血液汩汩地浸透了林彦俊的衣领，淌了半身。  
木子洋赶去医院，瞧见林彦俊半身的血时，仿佛蒙着霜雪般的一张脸上现出了灰。  
林彦俊在抢救结束后回去换衣服，他坐在没开灯的房间里，和墙上在黑暗中目光黯淡的大花对视了好一会儿。  
那一晚林彦俊没有再回医院，而是给尤长靖打了电话，追问黑客那边的消息。  
尤长靖报给他一个数字，又说，钱还没有转过去，劝林彦俊考虑清楚。K组的水很深，他最好不要淌，更何况这份工作想必也做不长久。  
那句不长久听着很刺耳。林彦俊开口时嗓音很沙哑：把钱转给黑客。我要那些资料，有多少要多少。  
   
14  
木子洋在病床前守了20多个小时，陈立农一觉醒来，看到的便是他胡子拉碴，面目憔悴。  
木子洋蹙着眉笑一笑，陈立农就几乎要摇起不存在的尾巴，在他伸手过去时配合地蹭着脑袋。  
然而等到木子洋探身过去想吻一吻他的额头，陈立农却不愿意了。他嘟着嘴道，胡子，真丑。  
木子洋便忍不住笑容。  
   
林彦俊守在房间门口，面无表情地看木子洋给陈立农剪指甲。  
陈立农先前昏睡了几个礼拜，指甲许久没有修，长得很长了。但他却不许别人帮他剪指甲，谁去都要呲牙。宠物的指甲，是私密的利器，自然是只有主人才能被允许碰一碰的。  
陈立农靠在床头，温顺地伸着手。木子洋拿着指甲钳，修得很仔细，剪到齐肉，每个指尖都圆润光滑。两只手都剪过了，陈立农躺下去一点，乖乖从被子里探出脚搭去木子洋的腿面上。  
木子洋佯装叹气，握着小少爷伶仃的脚踝扯进怀里：我这是养了个宝贝，得好好伺候着。  
他一边说话一边挠了挠陈立农的脚掌心。陈立农勾勾嘴角，心情很好地笑皱了脸，弯起脚趾去挠木子洋的手背。  
乖，别乱动。  
木子洋重新将他的脚按回怀里，在陈立农安静后接着专心为他剪脚指甲。  
忽而手一抖剪到了肉，血珠争先恐后地漫溢出来。陈立农不瑟缩也不挣扎，在木子洋抬头看他时只好奇地眨巴眼睛。  
木子洋低头，含着陈立农破了皮的脚趾，舔去那几粒血珠。他在陈立农白净的脚背上亲了一下，弯身上挪一点，亲了亲脚踝，接着是小腿，膝盖。  
要听话，知不知道，弄弄？木子洋将下巴架在陈立农弯起的膝上，说话时声音依旧柔柔的，不然就算打断这两条腿，我也要让你乖乖呆在我身边。  
哪儿都别去，好吗？木子洋揉了揉陈立农的唇，他难得触觉鲜明的地方。  
陈立农含住他的拇指，轻吮着摇头，承诺道：哪儿都不去。  
儿化音说得艰难，仿佛依旧是不谙世事的天真。  
   
15  
陈立农的身体在经历过两次住院后大不如前了。  
木子洋过去会在出差时带着他，既能看住人，还能防身，现在却只能把人留在宅子里。  
木子洋集中办公了一段时间，出差的频率渐渐少了。他费了很多时间和心思陪着陈立农，一起看电影，或者揽着人念故事逗猫，一派温情甜蜜。  
偶尔有不长眼的不挑时间去汇报帮派事，哪批货又被扣了，哪个分舵又和人火拼进笼子了，木子洋听也不想听，只冷着眼和声，让他们自己解决，解决不了就先扣着。  
时间长了，抱怨的声音逐渐多了。  
当家的这是要把农少爷宠上天了。小情人是糖水做的，捧在手里怕凉了，含在嘴里怕化了。  
林彦俊抄着口袋路过，风言风语长着眼鼻的，知道见了他就该屏气息声。  
   
16  
陈立农不常在木子洋的房间过夜。  
木子洋有时候得去出席些推不掉的应酬，回到宅子时身上难免带着酒气，还有呛鼻的脂粉味。陈立农的触觉迟钝，其他感官却比常人更敏锐，旁人的气息太浓，他就不愿意在木子洋身边呆。  
他们许久没有做过了。木子洋要泻火，顾念着陈立农的身体，也得去找那些不相干的人。  
   
陈立农很渴望亲密。一般人用皮肤感受潮湿和温度，他却只能靠唇舌和后庭。木子洋不碰他，陈立农的世界就好像和别人的有了明晰的界限。  
一个玩物，终究还是要用来玩的，不然就废了。  
陈立农白日里昏睡得多，夜间睡眠往往很浅。睡不着了，他就往林彦俊的方向贴一贴，有时候还会舔舔林彦俊的嘴角，亲一亲他梦中不自觉蹙起的眉峰。  
林彦俊经常三更半夜被弄醒，身下和心下都憋着一股火。  
   
K组大佬的宝贝，不能碰，尤长靖提醒他，玩火是要自焚的。  
林彦俊挂着两只黑眼圈，很认真地考虑了辞职问题。  
然而被陈立农低眉顺眼地用脑袋蹭蹭手心，又忍不住同样认真地考虑着干脆掳走宝贝私奔，从此亡命天涯。  
天平两边的砝码分量全然不同，当事人却始终对高高翘起的一边视若无睹。  
拖延过一天是一天，毕竟也是看一眼少一眼。  
   
17  
木子洋生日那晚，陈立农强撑着没有睡，一直等到了后半夜。  
林彦俊劝他回去睡觉，这个时间，木子洋不会回来过夜了。  
陈立农点点头，被他牵着起身回房间。陈立农不爱穿鞋，木子洋让人给整个宅子的室内地板都铺了地毯，赤脚踩着，两个人一前一后，在夜色里无声无息。  
他不要我了。陈立农坐在床侧，目光幽幽望着墙上的标本。他背对着林彦俊，语声很低很轻，你要我吗，林彦俊？  
他很少说长段的句子，这样低低地语声清晰，林彦俊觉出怪异。陈立农转过脸，尖削的下巴，低垂的眉眼，不论是面容还是神色，都和初见那会儿很不一样了。  
这么低声说话的，不是小傻子农少爷，是管家口中通透的陈立农，只是那份亲善已经不见踪影了。

林彦俊将人压进了床垫里。像之前陈立农撩拨自己那样，他探出舌头，舔舐陈立农的眉梢，眼皮，鼻尖，嘴角，唯有触上唇肉时，陈立农才给出了鲜明一些的反应。他恢复了一些知觉，但还是太微弱。  
林彦俊帮陈立农做润滑和扩张，等到戴套的时候，陈立农按住他的手，摇着头说不用。  
你怕我不干净吗？陈立农问他。  
不怕。林彦俊摇摇头扔掉了套子。他缓缓将性器顶入狭窄湿热的入口，动作很慢，陈立农反而觉得不够。他夹起两条腿，在林彦俊迟疑的时候主动将臀肉向上顶。  
我只和……木子洋做过，陈立农喘息着，断断续续地说话，还有你。  
那个你字说得很轻，尾音在林彦俊加大了力度的抽送里几近破碎。找准了陈立农的敏感点，林彦俊持续快速地律动起来，糖水般的人，终于在他的身下湿了，化了。  
陈立农呻吟的声音几近喑哑，干涩的身体仿佛随时会在滚烫的情潮里崩溃。  
林彦俊在他一阵过电般的颤抖里几乎不敢呼吸。陈立农射了出来，在带着呛咳的喘息里对着林彦俊眼神涣散地勾嘴角，仿若劫后余生。  
彦俊……陈立农眼里的水光晃了晃，溢出眼眶后混进了汗意里，他语音低哑，像哀求，带我走吧。  
林彦俊的小腹紧得发疼。他在一阵炙热里射了出去。

18  
陈立农说，他不是没有过离开的念头。

那会儿他的年纪还很小，很多事情都想不清楚，一时的悲喜很轻易便能大过生死。他也确实为了木子洋而出生入死。  
陈立农傻傻地帮木子洋挡过枪，那一次很凶险，伤口在离心脏很近的位置。  
木子洋总是在外面过夜，时常带些漂亮年轻的少年人回家风流，陈立农死里逃生之后，木子洋仿佛终于因为他不要命的爱情而动容了。  
陈立农养伤的那段时间，木子洋温柔得过了头，给了他太多错觉。  
等到木子洋再带着人回去，还让陈立农和对面人握手时，好像做了很久的美梦醒了。  
陈立农觉得是自己太天真，又太贪心，原先习以为常的事，再重演时就觉得受不了了，歇斯底里的，和木子洋闹得很难看。  
陈立农离开时没有找木子洋辞行，很不大方，更像逃跑。  
之后就是绑架，在暗无天日的地方被关了很久，那些人给他注射迷幻药和镇定剂，还有电击，把陈立农的脑子搅得天翻地覆。  
他的记忆很不可信，像明灭忽闪的灯泡，眼皮一闭一睁，场景已经转换过许多次了。有人给陈立农洗脑，注了药物之后让他念些词语，乱七八糟的，没什么关联。  
念到最后，就变成了木子洋，木子洋，木子洋。  
陈立农并不确定那是自己绝望中的臆想，还是确确实实发生过的现实。

林彦俊给他看高价从黑客手里买来的资料。一笔笔支出记录，盘租旧屋，雇佣药剂师和心理专家，购入吐真剂和致幻剂，后面签署了木子洋的名字，是陈立农再熟悉不过的字迹。  
一手策划了绑架的人就是木子洋。  
确认了这个事实，陈立农心里一直悬着的石头好像落了地，砸出一个深坑，深不见底。他眨一眨眼，眼眶内是干涸的，连眼泪都没有了。

木子洋说他派人找过陈立农，找了很久，但最终他是靠自己的力量逃出去的。  
陈立农记得。他逃了出去，像从地狱出逃的厉鬼，在一个雨夜里回到人间，仿佛要勾魂索命。  
陈立农迈进木子洋的房间，闻到淡淡的腥膻，他握着出逃时捅过人的长钉，手指收紧了。木子洋在一阵动静里惊醒起身时，陈立农正一下一下用长钉钉着床上另一人的心口。  
血液喷溅着淋了陈立农满头满脸，他在那人喉间吭哧几下停止抽搐后回过头，对上了木子洋眼中的明灭不定。  
陈立农弯起眼睛对着木子洋笑。染血的笑容，无比真挚动人。  
   
19  
陈立农说临走之前得办一件事。木子洋从来不喜欢不告而别。

林彦俊带着满心的不安进入房间时，室内的画面香艳，淫糜的气息浓郁，几近刺鼻。  
陌生面目的少年人正跪在地上，口中含着木子洋的性器吞吐。陈立农的后面被木子洋的手指开拓过，他从床上爬起，绕去少年背后，走动间入口处还在兀自翕张。  
林彦俊眼皮一跳，看着陈立农用一把匕首缓缓从少年颈前拉出一道血线。  
那人的口被木子洋的东西堵着，肩膀被陈立农用力箍着，一阵窒息声里抖抖索索地逐渐软了身子，血液从他的口中和伤口处像瀑布似的往下喷溅着流淌。  
陈立农跪伏下去，将木子洋血淋淋的性器从死人口中拿出来，另一只手一发力，那尸体就被甩去了几步开外。    
生气了？木子洋好整以暇地发问，余光看一眼门口的林彦俊，又笑道，那你觉着我该不该生气？    
陈立农从不隐瞒木子洋什么，连和人偷情，被林彦俊上了一遭，也要一五一十地告诉木子洋。他轻舔着性器上的残血，失色的唇上染了朱红，笑容也显得动人了许多：喜欢痒痒，也喜欢小橘。  
喜欢？木子洋重复道，点着头好了几声，慵懒的声线里几乎找不出暴怒的痕迹来。  
木子洋让林彦俊站到陈立农的脸前脱裤子，低垂着的性器从底裤里跳出来，陈立农用唇尖碰一碰，那东西便抽搐着要抬头。  
木子洋说，既然你喜欢，那就不杀他。但让痒痒不高兴，是不是要受些处罚？  
他让陈立农把林彦俊含进去，看看一向自持冷漠的杀手能坚持多久。木子洋说，弄弄，你也得好好表现，要是有谁太快射了，那就该把不争气的东西切了，反正留着也是废物。  
林彦俊很能忍耐，在几番热流里将嘴唇咬出了血，仍然坚挺着。木子洋看着他整个人憋得一阵抖，几乎要忍不住笑。他绕去陈立农后头，几根手指在湿滑的后穴出入几下后，挺身将自己的东西送了进去。  
陈立农被这一记太深太快的贯穿刺得腰一挺，身子不由得晃了晃。他的口中堵了林彦俊胀大的性器，倒吸的气流卡在喉间，便只能发出濒死之人窒息般的声响。  
木子洋的东西很大，勃起后粗红滚烫，顶进狭窄的后穴里又深又重地抽插了几下，再拔出时便沾了血。陈立农断续地哽着气，在木子洋顶上敏感处时，身体一阵阵战栗抽搐。  
够了！林彦俊小腹紧到酸疼，再也忍耐不住。他在激射而出前匆忙从陈立农口中拔出了性器，陈立农顺着惯性冲进了林彦俊怀里，眼皮闭着，睫毛簌簌得抖，已经是进气多出气少的模样。  
木子洋跪去地上，掐着陈立农的胯骨，仍在不知死活地戳弄，一下连着一下，带着仿佛要将身下人拆吃入腹的凶狠。  
你要艹死他吗！林彦俊揽着仿佛没了知觉的陈立农，目眦尽裂，咒骂着朝木子洋挥了一拳。  
木子洋被打得偏了脸，胸腔动一动后却是一声冷笑：死？就算死了，他也是我的人。  
咬破了唇肉，木子洋的唇角流下一丝血，他眯起眼探舌去舔，细长的眼睛里一层层地覆着太多情绪。木子洋低头抽出东西，陈立农的身子颤了颤，滚烫的带着湿汗的一只手颤巍巍覆上了林彦俊的。  
先前割过喉的匕首被递进了林彦俊手里，他低下头，陈立农的眼皮挣扎着掀开了一点，黢黑的眸中水光很亮。  
木子洋刚刚站起身，带着锐痛的凉意就被刺进了他的胸膛。林彦俊用了要命的力气，他死死攥着匕首，喉间低吼着继续将凶器往血肉里推，木子洋被刺得一阵后退，直到撞上身后的壁柜。  
玻璃碎裂，器物坠地，陈立农抽动着身体，在一片狼藉里爬起了身。  
木子洋已经滑倒去了地上，胸膛上的匕首随着他一哽一哽的呛咳和呼吸起起伏伏。  
陈立农摇摇晃晃走去木子洋面前跪下，他勾一勾唇，满眼的泪。陈立农拔出匕首，血液喷射而出，陈立农带着满面的血和泪去亲吻啃咬木子洋的唇，手里的匕首重新刺过去，刺的是心口的位置。  
木子洋逐渐无神的眼睛凝望着陈立农的脸，身体在重复到麻木的疼痛里一阵阵抽搐，终于不动了。身下高昂的性器也随之垂下了头，他在死亡的快感中射了。  
陈立农还在刺着那颗千疮百孔的心脏，一下又一下，仿佛永远没有尽头。

20  
林彦俊终于辞了保镖工作，做回了老本行。他在道上的名声很不好，想杀他的人，比找他杀人的还要多。  
K组的势力很大，带着陈立农东躲西藏的时候，林彦俊一度以为一辈子就要这么过去了。认真想了想，居然觉得还不坏，刺激。  
直到一觉醒来，枕边空无一人。陈立农消失得很干净。  
窗外的雨下了一夜，天亮时停了。陈立农便像是偶然来借宿躲雨的流浪猫，放了晴便要离开，要奔向自由。  
林彦俊坐起身靠在床头点烟。陈立农不喜欢烟味，林彦俊抽得少，一盒烟放了太久，梅雨季节里带着潮气。  
林彦俊吸一口潮烟，被呛得咳了咳，咳嗽声在空荡荡的屋子里回响。  
他扯着唇角低笑，笑声在空空的心里回响。

21  
范丞丞盯着吧台边沉默喝酒的人，盯了很久。  
那人点的都是烈酒，喝得不快，但是一杯接一杯，量却不少。  
范丞丞不是唯一一个盯着人的，黑黢黢的酒吧卡座里，不少眼睛都望着那个方向，只等眉目干净的小青年喝晕了神智，带人出去风流一下。  
青年的脸色和唇色都很白，瞧着有些病态，喝了许多酒，脸颊上也没有涌现出几分血色。  
范丞丞在他掩着嘴角轻咳时上前，青年身子晃一晃，在范丞丞微微施力时软倒进他怀里。是带着醉意的神态，眼神却很淡然，凉凉的。  
我送你回家，好吗？范丞丞从青年手里摘下酒杯。  
好啊。怀中人软软地对着他扬起嘴角，眉目温柔。  
范丞丞扶着人起身，走到门口时被拦下，说还没有结账。青年哎呀了一声，脑袋靠着他的肩膀窃窃地笑。  
青年直起身，靠在门口，很乖巧真诚的模样。他轻声说了一句我等你，范丞丞信以为真，转身跟着服务生去结了账，再回到门口，说好等他的人早已经不见踪影。  
范丞丞张望了一圈，先前望着小白兔的眼睛，现在是望着他，像在看一出还没有开始便落幕的滑稽戏。  
他自嘲地笑一笑，摇着头出了门。

酒吧门口的暗巷里歪倒着几个人，范丞丞路过，便听到地上的人低低地呻吟，喉咙里嗬嗬地作着响，喝醉了酒，倒像将死了似的。  
巷口的月光很亮，瘦高的青年倚着墙站，回过头时漆色的眸中仿佛倒映着月亮。  
回家吗？他歪歪头，对着范丞丞笑，眼神纯净得不像话。  
范丞丞仿佛望见了珍宝，听到了风吟。他快步走近，像是要走进光里。

FIN


End file.
